Mallet Percussion
is a subfamily of percussion instruments who share several common themes, the most notable of which is the way they produce sound: being struck with a mallet. Someone who plays mallet percussion instruments is called a mallet percussionist or simply a mallet percussion player. Though the terms are frequently confused, pitched percussion does not inherently mean mallet percussion. Additionally, just because an instrument uses a percussion mallet does not make it a mallet percussion instrument, like the timpani for example. Construction The most basic and standard construction of a mallet percussion instrument is a set of idiophones arranged like a keyboard. These idiophones can vary in size, shape, and material, from the wooden bars of a xylophone, to the metal tubes of chimes, and the round disks of . They are also mounted on a frame of sorts that accommodates the needs of the instrument. Variants In western music, there are 6 main types of mallet percussion instruments. Xylophone The xylophone consists of a set of wooden bars that are struck with a hard, acrylic mallet. It has a sharp, crisp tone. Marimba The marimba, like the xylophone, consists of a set of wooden bars. The two differ in that marimbas are much larger, and use yarn mallets. It has a warm, rich tone compared to the xylophone. Glockenspiel/Bells The glockenspiel, also commonly called bells is a , consisting of a set of small metal bars, struck with hard, often metal mallets. It is quite high pitched and produces a sweet, yet piercing tone. Vibraphone The vibraphone is a , consisting of a set of metal bars ranging in size, struck with mid-soft yarn mallets. The instrument has plenty of additional features including pedals and a motor. It has a mellow tone. Tubular Bells/Chimes The tubular bells, also commonly called chimes is a unique mallet percussion instrument. It consists of a set of large metal tubes arranged like a piano, suspended vertically along its frame. It is quite loud and is often used to add color to pieces. Crotales Crotales, sometimes called antique cymbals are small percussion instruments consisting of disks of an average 10 cm (4") in diameter. They usually come in chromatic sets which are played by striking with a mallet, or by striking two individual crotales together. It is a transposing instrument pitched in C, reading music two octaves below sounding. They are often used in orchestras and concert bands. They have a very bright, piercing tone. Crotales are often criticized for being out of tune, and since they cannot be retuned, the bells in question either have to be replaced, or the ensemble must tune to them. As portrayed in Hibike! Euphonium *Saki Kayama played the xylophone in Takarajima, the former and glockenspiel in March “Wind of Provence”, and both as well as chimes in Crescent Moon Dance. *Miyoko Ouno played marching xylophone at the Sunrise Festival. *Sousuke Maeda played glockenspiel, xylophone, vibraphone, and chimes in Liz and the Blue Bird. *Tsubame Kamaya is particularly talented at the marimba and other mallet percussion instruments. Gallery Xylophone.jpeg|A xylophone Xylophone 1.PNG|Mallet percussion instruments are quite large and heavy, requiring multiple people to move. Xylophone 3.PNG Glockenspiel.jpeg|A glockenspiel Stressrelief.jpg|A marimba (right) Chimes.PNG|Tubular bells/chimes Chimes 1.PNG Chimes 2.PNG vibraphone.jpg|A vibraphone Crotales.jpg|A set of crotales Category:Musical Instruments Category:Percussion Instruments Category:Pitched Category:Idiophones Category:Mallet Percussion